


Accidents Happen

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harrys awkward, Louis rescues him a lot, few others mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is accident prone and Louis is a volunteer minor emergency worker. They meet a lot and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Harry had always been accident prone, getting himself into the weirdest situations. So when he moved to Manchester with his three best friends, he didn't expect it to be any different. He'd become quite well known with the fire brigade from Cheshire, they actually started sending him Christmas cards.

There hadn't been much need to call the emergency services since moving, he'd not done anything stupid enough to warrant it, only a few trips and falls. Nothing he couldn't handle himself.

He was living in a four bedroomed house on the outskirts of Manchester right beside a park with a nice garden plenty big enough for Zayns smoking corner, Jades flower garden, Perrie's tree house and his zen garden. It was an odd mix, the four of them with completely different personalities but they jelled really well.

Harry was rudely awoken by his door slamming open and Jade skipping into the room. Harry wasn't one to lay in but he'd been doing yoga until half three in the morning and if the light in his room was anything to go by, it was barely past seven.

"Harry, i'm off to work. Perrie's at Jesy's and i'm not sure where Zayn is, I don't think he came home last night. Possibly passed out in the tree house again" She said. Harry gave her a grunt that he'd heard her and buried his head into his pillow trying to chase sleep, but it seemed to be an impossible task by now.

"See you tonight, we're still on for take out night and a film?" She asked

"We do it every Monday night" Harry replied gruffly into his pillow, it was a routine they'd started after they realised Zayn would still be hung over on Monday and a take out and movies got him motivated to actually go to his uni courses on the Tuesdays.

"Let's hope Zayn hasn't fallen in next doors pool and drowned himself" Jade said her voice drowning distant like she was walking from the room.

"We wouldn't have been able to find the gate. He can't even when he's sober" Harry reminded her as he rolled onto his back and looked through the door where Jade was in her room packing her bag for her day at work in the Disney shop in the town centre, she loved Disney and her room looked like it belonged to a three year old.

"I'll pick up Chinese on the way home then, see you later and for god sake don't fall over in the shower again" She chuckled before walking out of her room and walking down the stairs

"Love you" Harry shouted

"I know" Jade replied "Love you too and I'm not sure why" Harry yawned as he listened to her leaving the house and he stretched. Jade was the only one of them with a full time job. Perrie worked in a salon on a Saturday dying people’s hair. Harry refused to let her touch his after Zayn had looked like a cinnamon roll for a good month after he'd let her near him. Zayn was jobless and spent most of his time asleep or nowhere to be found.

Harry himself worked in the Gym's healthy smoothie bar on a Friday afternoon on side of a uni course he did most of which in his bedroom. He also had a small business of his own making and selling bandanas.

He managed to mentally wake up and he got out of his bed, his fluffy orange throw making his morning better by its softness. He'd bought them all a fluffy blanket each when they first moved in and they would sit around the television in the living room with hot chocolate cuddled under their blankets. Perries was pink, Jades red with spots. Harrys orange and Zayns black.

Harry walked down the stairs, pausing half way to look out of the window at the tree house which appeared to be empty and he shrugged knowing Zayn would turn up eventually, never to tell them of where he'd been.

His stomach growled as he walked into the hall and towards the kitchen and he rubbed it to sooth it as he walked over to the cupboards and opened them. He grabbed the bread and put it into the toaster while searching for the nutella, mindlessly spinning his phone in his hand. 

He grabbed his jar –labelled with his name as were everyone else's or Perrie ate the lot- and opened it and grabbed a spoon, he walked out to the tree house hearing the back door close behind him and climbed up the ladder. It was empty as he'd perceived and he shrugged before climbing back down without hands. He ate more nutella while he walked barefoot back over to the back door.

balancing his phone under the nutella pot he tried to open the door only to find he'd locked himself out of the house in only a very tight pair of under ware and one sock. He knocked on the door in a vain attempt that perhaps Zayn was at home and would let him in but to no luck.

"fuck" He whispered and then cursed to himself again for using such foul language. He looked about the windows but they were all closed and he groaned before his eyes landed on the cat flap.

Now they didn't actually have a cat, and neither did the people who'd owned the house before them, so Harry honestly had no idea why they built the house with a cat flap but he wasn't complaining, his arms would be long enough to reach up and grab the key.

He got onto his hands and knees and sighed before pressing his head into the hole and looking up, the key was hanging on a hook by the side of the door. Harry pulled his arm through and put his nutella and phone down before he stretched up to try and get it.

He was slightly short so with a heave he bought his other arm through and held his weight on it as he reached up to the keys his fingers brushing them but other than that nothing else.

With a sinking heart Harry lowered himself and decided to just wait out the time he had left until Perrie returned in the tree house only when he tried to move back he couldn't and it hurt like hell.

"shoot" Harry cursed struggling to get his arms back through, he wiggled and wiggled before realising with a rather painful jab in the gut, that he was extremely stuck and he had too options.

ring the minor emergency number and ask someone to come out and help him or wait for one of his friends to return and help him. 

Harry decided that having a stranger helping him out was a better alternative to waiting around for the rest of the day until his friends came back to take the piss out of him. With an annoyed sigh he typed in the minor emergencies number and allowed it to ring. The phone was picked up almost immediately and Harry bit his lip at the Irish voice coming through his speaker

"Yes Lou, the lube ran ou- oh hello, how can I help?" Harry stayed silent for a second trying to process what had just been said before wondering if he'd put in the wrong number

"Uh, is this the uh, for emergencies?" he asked curiously, he heard a snigger on the other line

"Sure is, what's your address?" Harry was slightly nervous now, it didn't sound like a professional person on the line, the guy sounded about his age.

"uh, if i tell you no-ones going to rob me are they, you uh, you didn't seem so professional, did i call the wrong number? it wouldn't be the first time" Harry explained, he had often accidentally called an old woman in mistake for calling his old accident helpline, she sent him Christmas cards too.

"No, you've called the right number. Now tell me what's happened?" the boy asked and Harry hesitated

"I got stuck in a hole, it hurts" he explained

"Right, what kind of hole." the boy asked and Harry was distinctly aware of someone laughing in the background "shut up, Lou" the boy hissed

"Its tight and i got my arms and head stuck, it's not easing up and i fear i may have to loose an arm" Harry explained trying to push himself back and failing so he sighed and closed his eyes as if imagining he wasn't stuck in a cat flap would magically help him out of it.

“How’d you get in it?” The guy asked. Harry groaned and hung his head in shame.

"I'd rather not explain it to be honest, it was hard and i'm not sure how i did it"

"What was hard?" The boy asked, he was laughing loudly now not trying to compress it, Harry groaned and realised exactly how it sounded. He dropped his head onto the floor

"Very funny, it's a cat flap and I would really appreciate some help" Harry explained not finding the situation at all funny anymore. He was sure he looked hilarious, but after only four hours sleep if that, he was not in the mood for this.

"Right, right" the guy said calming down "Lou, i have a mission for you" Harry jumped at the sudden screaming in his ear and knocked over his nutella which rolled away

"No" Harry groaned as he tried to reach out and grab it, only resulting in it rolling further away. He dropped his head again and sighed into the floor.

"what? something wrong with Lou?" the Irish boy asked sounding less happy

"no, no. My nutella just rolled away and i can't reach it" Harry groaned into the phone

"Lou, best go right now, it's turned into a proper emergency. There's food involved" The Irish guy said, his voice was surprisingly soothing even though Harry was a hundred percent sure the guy was taking the piss out of him. He was about to question that thought when the smoke alarm started

"I burnt the toast" Harry sighed

"Louis will be over in just a tick, what’s your address?” He asked and Harry easily gave it too him. “stay put" He snickered

"Like i have a choice" Harry groaned

"Is there any directions i can give Lou into finding you when he arrives?" The guy asked 

"Go to the back door and i'm stuck in it. it won't be hard to miss" Harry groaned. The boy laughed

"Lou loves back door- ow" There was the sound of a smack echoing around the phone piece and the Irish voice laughed as a voice Harry couldn't hear properly said something and a door slammed

"He's on his way" The guy said "Bye cat-flap guy"

"By unprofessional phone guy" Harry returned, laughter filled his ear before it turned to the dial tone and Harry wasn't sure which hurt his ear more, he dropped his phone and hung his head in annoyance of himself.

It wasn't two minutes later that Harry heard a car pull into their drive followed by footsteps. He heard them stop and he cursed himself for his wishful thinking and also his growth spurt, he'd always managed to get through the cat flap in his house in Holmes Chapel.

"Right in there aren't you" a voice said. Harry rolled his eyes and slumped, which ultimately was a bad idea because his shoulders dug into the plastic and he whined

"I forgot i was so big" Harry replied

"I'm about to grab your chest okay" The voice replied and Harry nodded before realising there was a door in the way and this stranger couldn't see him

"Yeah, sure" Harry nodded, he felt small gentle hands on his chest just below his armpits where he was stuck and then he was being pulled backwards. There was a lot of resistance and nothing seemed to be happening. Being stuck in a cat flap was not on Harry's future agenda.

"When i pull, you try and push back" The boy spoke. Harry made a noise of agreement and as the boy pulled him, rather strongly, Harry pushed back against the cat flap feeling his shoulder squeezing painfully through the hole. With a rather violent pull and a push Harry fell back through the cat-flap and onto the floor outside the back door.

He now had a perfect view of the stranger and he really wished he hadn't. The boy was so pretty and Harry was just half naked stuck in his back door. He was humiliated and could feel his cheeks flushing.

"uh, thanks" Harry muttered, scampering up and gulping as the boy watched him, his mouth slightly parted.

"right" he said and Harry flushed even more as the boys eyes seemed to involuntarily flick down his body and back to his face

"why were you going into the cat flap anyway?" The boy asked

"Breaking into the house for the nutella" Harry replied sarcastically, the boy gave him a look and harry realised it probably wasn't the best idea to joke around in this situation so with a sigh he replied "I got locket out"

"don't you keep a spare set out here?" Louis asked

"no, well we used to but i used it when i locked myself out yesterday and i forgot to put it back" Harry replied the boy looked oddly amused as he looked at the door and examined the lock. 

The boy went to say something when the door swung open in front of them both making them jump and harry grabbed an old umbrella from the store by the door. It opened fully and Harry let out his breath as he realised it was Zayn.

"Harry what are you doing?" Zayn asked sleepily, Harry chucked the umbrella over his shoulder and heard it splash into jades wishing well.

"You've been in the whole time?" Harry asked with an annoyed flare of his arms. Zayn lent on the door frame and sent a wave to the fireman guy who returned it, looking a little awkward but amused too.

"I was, why?" Zayn asked

"I knocked on the door" Harry groaned "Jade said you weren't in your room"

"I fell asleep in my wardrobe, i don't really remember it much. necks killing me though" Zayn shrugged, it wasn't unheard of for Zayn to fall asleep in random places. The boy could sleep through anything and on anything "I do remember walking into your room but you were doing some bendy shit"

"yoga" Harry rolled his eyes before realising the boy was still stood there looking thoroughly thrilled by the conversation. It was possibly the weirdest one he'd watched, Harry wouldn't be surprised.

"So, who are you?" Zayn asked "Harry doesn't have very many friends, so i doubt you're one of those"

"hey" Harry whined. The boy chuckled and shook his head

"I'm Louis, i just came to help - Harry was it?" Harry nodded and Louis smiled slightly before continuing "out of the cat flap"

"i honestly had no idea you were that into getting pussy" Zayn laughed before turning and walking into the kitchen again as if hearing his friend got stuck in the cat flap was a normal occurrence. It sort of was really, Harry usually had an odd story each day. "You burnt the toast" Zayn called before disappearing into the living room.

"Uh, thanks for uh, helping" Harry said embarrassed that this fit boy had to see him in his moment of idiocy

"no problem, try not to fit into holes you're too big for in future" Louis smirked, Harry felt his eyes go wide at the innuendo, he wasn't entirely sure if it was intended or not but he cleared his throat and smiled politely trying to push inappropriate thoughts of this boy he'd just met out of his head.

"I'll keep that in mind" He nodded rather desperate to run to his room and submerge himself in his head scarf’s and never see the light of day again, he briefly wondered if he could successfully hang himself with them. But first perhaps find his missing sock, his foot was rather cold.

Harry watched Louis turn and leave, so preoccupied by his bum in those jeans he was wearing he didn't hear the door close and only once Louis had turned the corner of the house and harry turned to the door did he notice.

"Zayn, I did it again" He screamed as he heard Louis drive off in the distance. 

-

"Harry had a visitor today" Zayn said as he shifted in his spot on the floor looking over at Harry. They were in a circle around the coffee table that was covered in Chinese takeaway. Perrie and Jade both perked up as they snapped their chop sticks from each other.

"A visitor of which nature?" Perrie asked, "If it was next doors dog humping his leg again i'm not interested"

"Of a human male nature" Zayn smirked, Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed some chopsticks and his noodle dish himself before cocooning himself in his blanket waiting for the onslaught of his friends

"And why was he here? Did you get it on?" Jade winked as she ate her own dish. Harry tried and failed to get his up with his chopsticks and groaned

"No we did not" Harry said looking up from the noodles "He was a an emergency worker" Harry admitted

"Oh, one of those volunteer fire fighters?" Perrie asked, Harry nodded as he tried to get the noodles on the chopsticks

"He got stuck in the cat flap and the guy had to help him out of it" Zayn laughed, Perrie snorted as Jade laughed and spilt half her dish down her front. Harry decided she deserved it for laughing but as his hand slipped on the side of his box of food and his chopsticks went out of control poking his eye he decided he deserved it for thinking like that.

He stood up grumbling and wiping his rather badly running eye as he went to retrieve himself a fork from the drawer. When he returned and pulled the blanket around himself again Perrie poked him with her toe

"Was he buff?" She asked

"he was tiny and delicate and i wanted to do things, unspeakable things to him" Harry groaned dropping his head onto his knees. Perrie roared with laughter as Zayn pushed away his food and Jade raised her eyebrows at him. Harry pulled the blanket over his head to stay away from his friends but it was no use for they dog-piled him not a moment later.

-

It had been on Harrys mind for a while, a nice pond for the garden where they could have fish and watch them swim around in it. The others didn't seem to see the big hype but they humoured him and said if he wanted to do it that was fine.

So Harry was finally digging a pond in the garden, only he had no idea what he was doing. He had been digging all day since he woke up in the morning and it was now about four in the afternoon. He wasn't sure how deep the hole needed to be and so he kept digging and it was only as it started to spit with rain that he spotted his dilema.

"Guys?" He called out before realising they'd all gone to the cinema

"we're off to watch the new transformers, are you coming?" Perrie had asked

"I need to finish the pond" Harry had replied "it won't dig itself"

"What about if you put a mole in it?" Jade had asked as she walked around the edge of it

"That's pretty deep mate" Zayn had frowned, Harry maybe should have paid more attention to his statement than jades in all fairness, he'd simply replied

"Moles dig tunnels not holes" Before carrying on digging and throwing the upturned soil at the girls.

Now he was rather stuck down a hole taller than himself, he bit his lip and walked to the edge and gripped the top before trying to pull himself up with no luck, the soil crumbed in his hands and he fell back into the hole

"damn it" He whispered, he knew the others wouldn't be back for a while with dread looming through him he dialled in the emergency number and leant against the wall of the hole looking miserably at his dirty feet and jeans.

The dial tone sounded before it was picked up, this time he wasn't met with the irish guys voice but Louis'

"- had a dream last night, wanna hear it?." Harry had no idea what was happening and if he should clear his throat or what

"You're going to tell me anyways." That was the Irish guys voice and Harry assumed that the Irish guy obviously did not know how to use a telephone.

"Well he was dancing shirtless against me, proper dirty" Louis said

"who was?" The Irish one asked, which was actually what Harry was thinking too

"who do you think? Ha-" Harry heard a gasp and a struggle and then the Irish guy cleared his throat

"Shit, um, no. Hello, how can I help?" Harry bit his lip to stop from laughing and he managed to when he remembered exactly where he was standing.

"Uh Hi, i'm stuck in a hole again and its about to get wet and i'm slightly afraid for my life here" Harry said feeling a drop of rain land on his nose. He grabbed his spade and threw it from the hole, along with his t-shirt as the boy on the phone cackled

"Right um, sorry what's your na- wait.. This is harry right?" he snorted.

"I- yeah uh" Harry muttered a little lost

"Harry?" Louis asked his voice distant and the Irish boy cackled again "How much of our conversation did you hear?" Louis asked into the phone

"Not a lot, to be honest i'm to freaked out about this dirty great hole before me" Harry groaned

"Harry don't worry, Louis' on his way. You know the drill, where are you?"

"In my back garden" He told the boy kicking lightly at the soil beneath his foot. The hole was getting closer to him, like the sides were moving and Harry didn't like it at all.

"Gah, first the backdoor what next." the boy snickered, Harry sighed and ran his hand over his face knowing he just got mud on it but he simply couldn't care less.

"I'd rather not think about it" he muttered, he opened his eyes as if expecting to see the walls moving, they were definitely getting smaller or maybe he was getting bigger. Whatever was happening Harry didn't like it one bit.

"Lou's just left" The Irish guy said "good luck tackling that hole hey?" He finished the call with another cackle, which Harry was wise enough to move from his ear first before the phone line went dead and Harry looked around at loss for what to do.

Harry put his phone in his jeans and started humming knowing Louis would be about two minutes. After a minute he started drawing in the soil next to him, until he looked at his phone and decided Louis should be arriving any second. He kept his eyes on his feet.

There was a loud sound that Harry pegged as a car door closing followed by footsteps. A shadow loomed over the hole and Harry refused to look up just yet.

"Oh dear" Louis said sounding like he was hiding laughter

"Don't say anything" Harry groaned looking up, Louis looked even better than he had the last time Harry had seen him, his hair was swept back off his face and he'd got a bit of stubble like he hadn't shaved in the few days that had passed.

"You've really dug yourself into a hole this time" Louis smirked, Harry was not impressed, well he was slightly at Louis' ability to come up with something so witty on the spot but Harry was stuck down a hole and it was about to pour with rain. He wanted a pond for fish to swim in, not him.

"Very funny, can you help me out already?" Harry asked

"having fun down there" Louis asked looking on amused. Harry didn't like Louis looking down at him like that, although looking up at Louis like that gave him a rather good view of Louis' bulge in his jeans, Harry wasn't complaining about that, but he was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic down in the hole.

Louis it seemed had had enough teasing and he dropped onto his knees once again giving Harry a mental image he'd have rather not seen. That was a blatant lie, Harry of course didn't mind the image, but he'd rather have had it in private rather than in front of the guy.

Louis held his hand out and Harry took it sending a jolt through him that almost had him dropping Louis' hand. Louis pulled Harry up who used his spare arm to grab the side of the hole and pull himself up with that too. Louis helped him over the edge so Harry was lying on the grass next to Louis who stood up.

Harry rolled into his front and pushed himself up, eyes landing on Louis who was in a blue polo which had the emergency service crest on it and matched the colour of his eyes

"Thanks" Harry sighed grabbing his formerly discarded t-shirt and he wiped his muddy sweaty face on it

"Are you often shirtless then?" Louis asked, Harry looked down at himself before shrugging. There was no point in wearing more clothes than necessary at home.

"When i'm at home sure" Harry shrugged

"Right, well try not to get stuck in any more holes, and also, next time you call - which i'm sure you will - try not to set yourself up for so many innuendos, Niall almost pissed himself" Louis said rolling his eyes. Harry briefly wondered who Niall was before he realised it was probably the Irish guy

"I'll keep that in mind then" He hummed

"See you curly" Louis said with a small smile before he turned and walked away from Harry again, Harry once again watched him leave staring at his bum

"Stop staring" Louis called turning around at the corner and sending Harry a wink. He continued and Harry groaned. He heard Louis start laughing and Harry stomped his foot in frustration about the whole situation. There was a loud thumping sound and he turned around slowly to see one of the walls of the hole had concaved in, filling the hole halfway up with soil

"For fuck sake" Harry groaned throwing the spade on the pile.

-

Action thriller was not Harrys preferable movie choice, he was much more of a romantic comedy kind of guy, but it was Zayns turn to pick a film and his turn to cook so he'd made Chicken fajitas and they were all wrapped up in their blankets watching the television.

"I don't get this, who's in love with who?" Jade asked

"no one's in love, they're all just killing each other" Perrie replied stuffing her face with the fajita and sending Harry a thumbs up

"What's the point of the movie then?" Jade sighed dropping her head back against the sofa and using a knife and fork to eat her fajita. Harry silently agreed with jade and took a bite of his fajita.

Perrie burped loudly and put her empty plate on the table in the middle. Harry honestly had no idea what was happening in the film having missed half of it while cooking, he was just hoping it was near the end. With a cliché explosion that threw everyone in the air, it ended and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"My choice tomorrow and I want to see that new documentary on sea animals" Perrie said stretching her back. Harry groaned but decided it would be better than the film they'd just watched

"So Harold, how'd the hole building go yesterday?" Zayn asked turning off the TV and turning around

"I dug it too deep and ended up having to call Louis to rescue me" Harry chuckled

"Rescuing the damsel in distress, now this is already ten times better than that crap" Jade grinned pointing at the DVD player.

"Did he come in, a knight in shining armour and sweep you off your feet?" Perrie asked

"No, he walked in, in super tight jeans and he teased me about digging myself into a hole" Harry replied, "he took my hand and I swear there was something"

"You cliché wanker" Perrie laughed kicking Harrys leg, Harry huffed and stroked his leg sending Perrie a glare, for a girl she could out win any boy.

"What's he like?" Jade asked

"God he's hot, he has blue eyes and his hair is long in a good way, its brown but not dark" Harry sighed dreamily

"We need to get him back so we can see him too" Jade said looking at Perrie, there was a twinkle in her eye that Harry had seen plenty of times and none of them had ended well.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop" Harry sighed

"We have no idea what you're talking about" They said in sync and it was a little scary so Harry decided to leave well enough alone and he turned to look at Zayn who was the only one who'd seen Louis before.

"recon he's gay?" He asked.

"Lets just say, if you and Perrie were stood naked in a room, he'd much rather be looking at your dick than Pezza's boobs" Zayn said licking his fingers of the tomato salsa

"Why would we be naked in a room together anyway?" Harry asked with a grimace, Perrie and Zayn - who got some salsa on his forehead - face palmed while Jade sighed loudly and patted Harry on the head.

-

Harrys shift at the Gym was always a nightmare, he'd so far done three since moving and each one he'd been called names by the members all working out on the equipment. His colleague Liam, who he'd become quite friendly with got upset with each comment, far more so than Harry who knew he'd keep up with any of them in the gym scene.

Liam suggested Harry joined him on his workout after their shift, so after serving their last customer they were taken over by the next workers, they stripped off their work clothes and into their work out gear and they hit the gym.

They started a light warm up boxing and moved onto sit ups. When they started their push-ups Harry was thrashing Liam. They were showing off for sure, Harry looked up at Liam and his eyes went wide as he spotted Louis stood not too far away talking with a blond boy.

Harry looked away and ducked his head as he continued with his push ups, feeling his body sweating

"Why don't you work out more often, you're good" Liam panted next to him

"Thirty seven" Harry muttered going back down and lifting up "Thirty eight" He looked at Liam and grinned "I don't want to show you up you see"

Liam laughed and Harrys eyes went wide as Louis walked over to the treadmills right in front of them, he looked at them and smiled 

"Hi Liam" He said and looked at Harry and his eyebrows rose "Harry" he said sounding surprised. Harry wondered why everyone was surprised he could actually be strong. He'd gotten a few surprised looks off of the people who'd commented on him before.

"Hi Louis" he said as Liam sat up, Harry did another two before he sat down next to Liam watching Louis walk over to the treadmill

"How do you know Louis?" Harry asked

"He comes and works out every Friday night" Liam replied. Harrys eyebrows shot into his hairline, now deciding he'd definitely work out Fridays with Liam each week.

"Anyways, i have to go back. I've left my dog alone all day today and i feel bad" Liam said, Harry smiled and sent Liam a wave. Harry stood up slowly and stretched his back as Liam hurried out of the gym, his bag in hand.

Harry went to his own and picked it up, he put on his work top and looked into the lobby to see Zayn looking unimpressed at him. Like he'd come to pick up his child from school who'd spent a long time playing with friends. Harry felt like a child himself in trouble and hurried over to him. In his hurry he ended up walking straight into the automatic glass doors which opened mockingly in front of him as he rubbed his forehead

"classic" Zayn laughed, doubled over. Harry hurried over to him, looking over his shoulder to see if Louis had seen and by the way he and his blond friend were laughing, clutching their stomachs, Harry was almost a hundred percent sure they had.

-

Harry was doing a very precise bit of sewing and he needed pure calm, he was embroidering a new bandana all by hand and it took skill and patience, both of which he had, what he didn't have was quiet room mates. No, his room mates liked to throw his bedroom door open at the most inconvenient times.

"Harry, Zayn did a painting in the tree house, go have a look" Perrie said, the door hit the wall sending vibrations around the room, he put the sewing down carefully and looked up.

"there's going to be a hole in my wall if you're not careful" Harry said

"And if there was, you could get stuck in it, get Louis to save you and hey ho, you're already in your room" She winked exaggeratedly. Harry flushed slightly at the image before rolling his eyes and standing up

"So Zayn's painted the inside of the tree house?" Harry asked as he walked over to Perrie, her hair was a shocking pink and Harry had no idea when or where she'd done that and he hoped his white fluffy towels were safe.

"One wall, he did a memorial of us" Perrie grinned slipping her arm in Harrys and pulling him from the room. They walked down the stairs, through the hall and the kitchen and out the back door.

The tree house was at the end of the garden set at the top of the biggest tree, whos branches were thicker than the four of them added together.

"go have a look" Perrie said, Harry sighed but nodded and climbed the ladder and pulled himself onto the platform, He crawled into the tree house and frowned. There was no paint covering any wall.

He crawled out and went to the edge of the platform carefully before freezing in confusion.

"Uh guys" Harry frowned, the ladder appeared to have fallen on the ground and the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"The only way you'll get down is to get Louis over here to help you" Perrie called out, Harry looked around and spotted her behind a tree

"Oh come on" He groaned

"We're not picking up that ladder" Jade shrugged and Harry wondered why he was friends with them as he pulled out his phone and dialled the emergency number sticking his tongue out at the girls who both returned it. The dial tone sounded before it was answered.

"Shut up, Niall. I wasn't wanking over him" Louis groaned into the speaker sounding relatively far away, Harrys eyes went wide and he looked down at his phone in disbelief, he definitely wasn't expecting that visual

"You moaned his name in the shower mate, you were wanking over him" Niall replied, his Irish voice sounding rather smug

"I hardly know him" Louis replied and Harry leant to his phone curiously wondering who Louis wanked to, feeling rather happy it was a boy at least, not he knew Louis was definitely gay.

"What does that matter?" Niall replied, "You can get to know him”

"And he's most likely straight, you know how these things go" Louis sighed

"Funnily enough i don't being straight myself" Niall chuckled "just admit you like those luscious curls of his and- oh shit"

"what?" Louis asked

"Hi, how can i help?" Niall asked directly into the phone. Harry jumped and almost upended himself off the platform

"Uh hi, i'm stuck up a tree" Harry said

"Harry" Niall said sounding awkwardly cheerful

"what?" Louis asked in the background

"Hi, yeah i can't get down" He said

"how much of that conversation did you hear?" Niall asked, Harry bit his lip

"uh wanking?" Harry said, he heard swearing in the distance of the phone call and giggles from Jade and Perrie, who then looked up at him looking weirded out.

"Right" Niall said with a squeak and there was the sound of things breaking on the other side of the conversation.

"You should probably learn to use the phone properly, but really can you send help, i think i might fall and i'm really high up" Harry replied

"Lou will be with you in a minute" Niall said before the phone cut off not before something cracked on the other end.

Harry waited five minutes before finally he heard a car pull into the drive and someone step out. He watched the side of the house and Louis appeared around it. His eyes landed on Harry and he walked towards the tree house his eyebrows raising with every step, Harry thought it was quite comical and he swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the sides His hands gripped tightly to the platform for safety.

"You have a tree house?" Louis asked looking up, not looking amused at all "How old even are you?"

"I'm a very respectable twenty year old thanks" Harry replied moving his legs as Louis picked up the ladder and leant it back against the tree. Harry took a hold seeing Perrie and Jade giggling behind a tree not too far away. Perrie sent him a rather rude hand gesture before pointing at Louis and thrusting her hips. Harry who was half concentrating on getting down the ladder slipped and fell the rest of the way, landing in a heap on the floor.

"You're ridiculous" Louis rolled his eyes, Harry groaned and sat up rolling his shoulder and wincing because he had a splinter in his finger which hurt like hell.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Harry said looking up from his finger with a smile. It went a second later when Louis simply gave him a hard look.

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" Louis said sneering at Harrys bare chest. Harry looked down slowly and back up

"Got to let my butterfly spread its wings" He had half expected a small smile from Louis, but he wasn't expecting Louis to look even less impressed with him, Harry felt a little small under the withering look and his eyes drifted to Perrie who was giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"What's up with them anyway, you look like a notepad that’s been given to a five year old" Louis said crossing his arms. Harry frowned and he traced the anchor on his hand almost as if it were second nature now. He did it when he was nervous or uncomfortable and he was definitely both now. He didn't exactly understand why Louis was acting so cold towards him.

"They're memories" He muttered, each one of his tattoos meaning something different and special.

"They're ridiculous" Louis replied, Harry shrunk back on himself a little and he felt a little defeated, he liked Louis, thought Louis could at least tolerate him, but maybe he was wrong.

"Don't you have work to do?" Harry said defensively

"Saving ridiculous people from trees?" Louis replied quickly. Harry sighed and looked over at Perrie who was looking at him sadly.

"at least it wasn't cliché and a cat" He said, Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"They're not stupid enough" Louis snapped back, Harry physically flinched back and frowned

"Well stupid me and my ridiculous tattoos won't keep you any longer" Harry replied before turning around and hurrying into his house with his eyes stinging, leaving Louis stood in the garden.

-

"He hates me" Harry cried into Perrie's shoulder

"He doesn't, i'm sure of it" She tried to sooth him, rocking them both back and forth on Harrys bed. Zayn was sat on Harrys other side rubbing his back and using a needle to try and get the splinter from his finger while jade handed him tissue after tissue. It was a tight squeeze to fit them all but it was manageable, they'd all slept there before when Harry had received a phone call from his mum that his cat Molly had an ear infection and might go deaf (she didn't thankfully)

"When you left he looked like he wanted to kick himself" Jade said handing Harry another tissue which he took to blow his nose

"I'd have happily done it for him" Perrie replied menacingly. Harry threw the tissue out of the bed and onto the pile of them on the floor

"cheer up, babe. If he doesn't apologise to you we'll find him and cut his hair off" Jade said with a sweet smile, Harry was probably more worried about getting on her bad side than any one else in the world because he had absolutely no idea of what she was capable of. 

She looked as sweet as could be but bring out a board game and all hell would break loose, she was one of the most vicious monopoly players ever and charades was no longer classified as a game and more of a task.

"I like his hair" Harry muttered unhappily

"Of course you do, but there's plenty of other guys out there who have hair who aren't complete dicks to you in your own home" Zayn said which only made Harry cry more. Perrie slapped Zayns arm hard and kissed the top of Harrys head.

"How about we go to the Zoo?" Perrie asked him gently "watch the pandas roll about doing a lot of nothing and throw bananas at the monkeys"

"Will i be able to have one?" Harry sniffed looking up at Perrie with watery eyes

"Of course you can" Perrie agreed holding out her hand for a tissue, Jade handed one over and Perrie dried his eyes and Zayn dropped his hand, splinter now gone onto the bed.

"Okay" Harry snivelled "but we're not going to the giraffe enclosure again, there's only so many times i can hear 'he's escaped the enclosure' jokes"

"Deal" Perrie nodded "with ice cream on top" She was met with three celebratory cheers followed by a sniff.

-

Harry was not one to run away from his problems, but well, he was definitely running from Louis. After his shift the next Friday he gave his apologies to Liam and fled home, he had never been so careful in his life and spent most of his time in his room making his bandanas.

He'd actually been going to his lectures and realised he'd forgotten exactly what his course was about and instead of taking notes he was drawing designs for new bandanas.

It was on the next Wednesday that Perrie threw an empty pizza box at him and demanded he did the supermarket shop.

"We can only live off of takeouts for so long before they take us out. One. By. One. You'd be first" She’d said sounding very daunting. Harry had sighed and grabbed his car keys.

He'd done his usual shop for everyone and walked back to the car only to realise he couldn't find the keys in his pocket and he'd most likely left them in his car. Luckily he'd left the windows down slightly.

He reached his car and put the bags on the floor before sighing and looking in the window, he put his arm through the gap and tried to feel around but the keys weren't there

"Shit" Harry cursed, feeling slightly disgusted in himself because now he remembered putting the keys in one of the bags at the check out. He pulled his arm only it didn't move and with a loud groan he dropped his head onto the side and pulled as hard as he could.

It was no use, his arm was stuck tight and he had no choice but ring the emergency number and risk seeing Louis again. He was starting to attract some weird looks and he knew people were assuming he was breaking into the car. He got his phone from his pocket with his free hand and dialled the number miserably.

The phone rang and Harry dropped his head onto the side of the car with an annoyed huff, he hoped that Niall could send someone who wasn't Louis.

"Hello, what's your emergency" Harry was welcomed with Nialls usual Irish voice and he sighed

"Hi Niall, i got stuck again" Harry muttered 

"Where are you this time?" Niall asked chuckling

"Outside Tesco, uh could you like send someone else?" Harry asked, he didn't want to see Louis again to be called stupid when all he ever did was be himself.

"We don't have anyone else, how on earth did you get stuck?" Niall asked sounding slightly amused, Harry sighed in disappointment

"I thought i left my keys in the car and got my arm stuck but they're in one of the bags, you sure there’s no one else?" Harry asked hopefully

"Harry you are one of a kind. There's no one else, what's wrong with Lou?" Niall asked, Harry didn't feel up to explaining right then, especially not to a stranger who knew Louis so he sighed

"N-nothing, right fine" Harry said

"He'll be with you shortly." Niall replied

"thanks" Harry muttered 

"no problem" Niall spoke "Lou, what the hell did you do to Har-" he heard before the phone hung up. Harry groaned, dreading the moment Louis found him in the car park. Harry kept his head on the side of the car trying not to see the judgemental looks he was receiving off people walking past him

"Harry, what the hell happened?" Louis asked and although Harry was expecting him it still made him jump.

"Got stuck" Harry replied not looking up at Louis, instead choosing to stare at the bird poo on the window opposite the one he was stuck in

"So, where are your keys?" Louis asked sounding extremely close to Harry

"one of the bags" Harry replied scuffing his boot along the ground, feeling even more stupid around Louis than ever, he couldn't help but feel like Louis was judging him now.

"Do you know which one Haz?" Louis asked

"No" Harry replied frowning at the nickname, he was confused because Louis was being friendly and he subtly looked down as Louis bent down to the bags.

"Ok, not this bag oh and I wanted to apologise for how I acted the other day." Louis said looking up at Harry for second before returning to the key hunt.

"You do?" Harry asked with a frown, watching Louis look through the bags

"Yes, I do so, I'm sorry Harry and I shouldn't have treated you like that." Louis sighed sounding a little defeated

"OH, okay" Harry muttered watching Louis move to look in the last bag, Harrys heart suddenly sank as he remembered the three tubes of lube he'd bought, he felt his cheeks burn and he looked away from Louis quickly

He could hear Louis rustling through the bag and heard a snicker and then Louis cleared his throat. 

"Found the keys!" he said sounding pleased with himself, Harry sighed with relief.

Harry moved slightly out of the way so Louis could open the door. and then he turned on the engine and put the window down. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and rubbed his arm

"How's that?"

"better, thanks" Harry said rolling his shoulder and hearing it crack, kept his eyes off of Louis feeling embarrassed by the whole situation

"Hmm I can smell lemon, you trying a new aftershave Harry?" Louis smirked; Harry frowned before he remembered the incident in the supermarket.

"I squeezed the lemon too hard and it squirted me" Harry pouted gripping his jumper and taking a whiff, it was extremely lemony

"Wow you're a clumsy guy." Louis hummed. Harry rolled his eyes because he was far worse than clumsy.

"You have no idea" Harry groaned before bending down and grabbing all his bags in one hand, he had big hands, they were useful in many ways. When he stood up he turned to Louis who was staring at a Harrys chest which made Harry fidget slightly under the gaze.

"You okay?" Harry asked waving his hand in front of Louis face, Louis seemed to snap out of his thoughts and Harry wished he knew what was going on in Louis' mind.

"Uh yeah" Louis said clearing his throat and Harry didn't miss the way Louis cheeks deepened in colour "I'm fine."

"Okay" Harry said, frowning before walking to the boot of his car and opening it, putting the bags into it 

"Have fun with all that lube" Louis called as he walked away leaving Harry to fall into his boot out of shock and embarrassment.

-

Since they were little, Harry and Perrie had made up dance routines they used to perform to their parents. Just because they were in their twenties now did not mean they'd be stopping any time. They were in the living room and had gathered Jade, Zayn and even Liam to come and watch them.

They all had their phones out while Harry and Perrie cleared the tables out of the way and set up the music. It was Perries choice but Harry was happy to go along with it.

He was in his yoga shorts with neon leg warmers while Perrie was in a tank top and tutu with her own neon leg warmers

"Hello and welcome to Hazza and Pezza's dance show, sit back and enjoy the show, Hazza the music please" Perrie said clicking her fingers and pointing at Harry who turned it on. Girls just wanna have fun filled the silence and Harry shimmied over to Perrie where they crossed their arms and leant back to back.

"five, six, seven, eight" Perrie said as Harry smiled lazily

"This is so going on Facebook" Liam whispered as Harry and Perrie jumped apart and Harry rolley pollyed into the coffee table but stood up like nothing had happened subtly rubbing his back as he moon walked back to Perrie who dropped to the floor at his feet to do the worm, Harry did the sprinkler and then pulled Perrie up where they waltzed and spun before robotting away from each other.

They then twisted and wiggled their bums. Perrie did a cartwheel to Harrys side and Harry tried to do the same, failing but jumping up from his bum.

"Step ball change" Perrie muttered under her breath before they stood next to each other and did one run through of the Macarena, as they wiggled their hips and jumped to the side facing each other. They both grinned and did the snorkel bending down. They sprang up and skipped to opposite corners.

Harry did a pirouette as Perrie did an electric slide and they met in the middle.

It was just coming to the end of the song where they spun into each other and Harry lifted Perrie up, only they hit into each other and fell onto their bums laughing as the music ended.

"That was better than the rehearsals" Perrie said high fiving Harry, who returned it while still laughing before laying down on the floor panting. Liam put his phone down and began fiddling with it

"Two idiots dancing, or 'these girls just wanna have fun'" Liam asked

"the latter" Zayn snorted, and with a nod Liam uploaded the video to facebook holding his phone up so Harry could see. Harry didn't care, he'd had worse videos of him uploaded. Like the one of him talking in his sleep, that was extremely embarrassing.

Harry felt his phone vibrating from the sofa and he grabbed it to like the photo and froze at the notifications. The video already had six likes and one comment.

"You're friends with Louis on Facebook?" Harry asked in disbelief seeing his name in the likes, a picture of him and the blonde in a club as his facebook profile picture. Harrys was probably considered hipster, he was staring at a wall of Zayns spray-painting with his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Did you read the comment?" Zayn asked, Harry scrolled down and groaned. It was from Louis.

'There's nothing girly about curly, damn, how tight are those shorts?'

Harry flushed red and looked at the laughing others. He frowned and stared at the screen for a moment before another notification came up. He read the next comment which was from Niall, the same blonde from Louis' profile picture.

'Cheers 4 this, hes only gone nd locked himself in the bathroom, i was gunna have a shower but noooo, i'm never gunna go in there again!! I can hear him ewwwwwwwwww'

"I don't get it" Harry frowned as his friends all laughed harder.

-

When Harry had first moved in with the others, he'd had a visitor in the middle of the night in the shape of a rather fat cat with a spot directly over his nose. He came in through, Harry assumed the cat flap and always found Harry. 

It was about a week later that he woke up in the morning to the cat suffocating him and shouting coming from next door in the form of loud calls of "Munchkin, here boy". There was nothing small about the cat but he assumed that was who the neighbours were looking for.

After remembering to but clothes on he walked down the stairs and into the garden, following the voices while holding onto the heavy cat, lucky that he worked out at the gym because, damn it was a heavy cat.

It was the first time he'd met Lou, Tom and Lux but certainly not the last. Lux loved him and called him uncle Harry, while Lou found him quirky and a good babysitter, not that he minded.

So he wasn't surprised to get a call from Lou asking if he wouldn't mind looking after Lux for a couple of hours while she went to meet an old friend for coffee. Harry agreed easily and was around hers not ten minutes later being pulled into the back garden by Lux.

They made a sand castle in her sand pit, it looked like Hogwarts and Harry was extremely impressed with their work (It looked like a pile of sand with a toy owl placed on top to be the owllery) Then they decided to surf on the cars, which ultimately was Harry pushing Lux around in her toy red car.

"Your go, your go" Lux said excitedly jumping up and down excitedly, Harry chuckled and patted Lux on the head

"I'm too big" He told her but she pouted at him and he decided he'd lie in it on his side and then get out again, so he did just that. Lux tried to push him and groaned

"Hawwy, you're almost as fat as munchie" She said crossing her arms at him, Harry decided that was a compliment because at least she felt him lighter than a cat. Munchkin looked up from the flowerpot he was lying on and gave them a lazy look with only one eye open before returning back to his place.

Harry pulled his head to go back into the car and pull himself out but his shoulders wouldn't budge, he instead tried to push himself forward and almost impaled himself on the steering wheel, he groaned and tried to back out again but to no avail.

With a low groan, Harry realised he was stuck and the only option was to call Louis to get him out of the mess, only his phone was on the garden table.

"Lux, i'm going to need you to grab my phone from the table and hold down the number three, okay?" He asked. She nodded and hurried over to the table with watery eyes and pulled Harrys phone into her hands, she pressed the button and then held down the number three. The dialling was loud enough for Harry to know it had worked

"Someone will answer it, and he's nice okay?" Harry said, Lux nodded slowly and looked at the phone, she looked nervous and pulled a thumb into her mouth.

"Hewwo?" She sniffed "He's asking stuff" Lux said in a scared whisper

"Talk to him, it's fine sweetie" Harry assured her, she sent him a look to make sure and then looked to the floor and scuffed her foot against the floor

"uncle Hawwy got stuck" She said slowly and sucked on her lip as Harry heard Nialls laughter through the phone even from where he was stuck

"Stop laughing" Harry shouted in the hopes Niall could hear him

"Yes he's vewy silly" Lux nodded and giggled when Harry huffed, She then looked a little scared and looked up at Harry and whispered quite loudly "He wants to know where you are" She said

"Tell him to come to my house and he'll here me shouting from there" Harry said, Lux frowned and nodded looking slightly confused

"He said to say to go to his house" She said "and- and"

"That's fine baby" Harry said trying to assure her because she still looked quite scared

"He said Lou will be over soon, does he know mummy?" She asked putting the phone down

"It's a different Lou, this ones a boy called Louis" Harry explained, Lux nodded and walked over to Harry and sat down. With a swell of Harrys heart Lux took his hand in hers and sat down with him until they heard a car pull into Harrys drive.

"Is that him?" Lux asked

"That'll be him" Harry nodded and Lux stood up, dropping Harrys hand as she walked closer to her house behind the table looking a little scared.

"Harold" Louis called out into the garden, Harry gave a noise of distaste at the nickname, the only person to call him Harold was Nick and he hated it even then.

"Over the fence" Harry called out, Louis seemed to jump and his face appeared over the fence before disappearing, It was then just a case of watching Louis climb over the fence, Harry had tried it before and fallen into the rose bush on the other side. However, Louis seemed a lot more graceful and landed on his feet and gave Harry an amused glance as Lux hurried into the house.

"Each time gets more ridiculous, do you do it on purpose or are you really just this unlucky?" Louis asked walking over to where Harry was lying in the car, the wheel pressing uncomfortably on his lungs.

"I think i was cursed as a child, possibly by a troll" Harry shrugged which was obviously a bad move because his shoulder hit the ceiling of the car making him hiss and duck and then hit his forehead on the little wing mirror "This is really not my year" Harry sighed

"How did you think you'd fit in there, i don't know if you knew this, but you're quite big" Louis said and walked around the car analysing the best way to get Harry out. Harry bit his lip and caught Louis' eye

"Oh, i know" He said followed by a smirk because he was quite impressed with the quick comeback

"I-" Louis spluttered colour rising to his cheeks. Harry felt quite pleased with himself

"If you've finished looking at my body can you help me out" Harry said "I don't know if you knew this, but it's quite tight" Harry said dropping his head against the wing mirror again.

"Oh, I know" Louis replied and Harry snapped his head to look up at Louis who's face had lit up and was covered by a triumphant smirk as he then leant down to grab Harry under the armpits and pull him.

All that seemed to do was pull Harry and the little red car along the ground and Harry whined. Louis put a foot against the car and it stopped moving. The pull on his arms hurt and he closed his eyes feeling his hips move slightly from the car.

"You're really jammed in there" Louis growled pulling Harry even more, Harry felt himself slowly easing out and he was just about to warn Louis but he came flying out landing on Louis and they both flew back and rolled down the hill, bodies attached together until they came to a rest at the bottom.

"Some warning would have been nice" Louis groaned rolling off of Harry and onto the ground beside him.

"Didn't know i was that close to-" He paused as Louis gave a quiet giggle and he turned his head to look at Louis who was looking up at the sky biting his lip. "mature"

Harry sat up slowly and shook his head as Louis did the same. He punched Harrys arm and he whined and rubbed it while sending Louis a hurt look.

"What was that for?" He asked standing up

"Being an idiot" Louis said standing up

"You're the one who- I'm not- So yeah i get stuck a lot, it doesn't mean you can punch me" Harry replied. He received a roll of eyes from Louis and Harry scuttled up from the ground

"Alright Harry, I’d best be off" Louis chuckled. Harry walked along behind Louis, his eyes trailing down Louis' back and he stopped when he got to the house and continued to watch as Louis walked over to the fence with red cheeks. Harry walked over to the table and picked up his glass of lemonade and sipped it as Louis jumped over the fence "Try and be more careful, Harold" Louis sighed before walking off.

"Is he going to have your babies now?" Lux asked, Harry inhaled his lemonade and felt it bubble in his nose as he choked.

-

Often, Harry didn't attend his classes, but Zayn was preparing the house for a party and kept asking Harry to do things so instead of being useful, he decided to go to a lecture for once and found himself almost falling asleep on his desk and occasionally jotting down notes as the lecturer droned on.

To: Pezza

I think he's bored me so much my brain's about to run away and join a circus leaving me to died here.

He sighed and rested his chin in his hand as he tapped his pencil on his lip, watching but not listening to his lecturer talk about a law case that had been settled fifteen years ago.

From:Pezza-

plug your ears and nose with erasers and that should stop it running away :)

Harry smiled down at his phone and put his pencil down as he leant back taking a picture of his lecturer and then doodling him into a hat with corks hanging from it and a crocodile next to him before snap chatting it to Perrie.

From: Pezza

Classic! do him in armour with a dragon!!

To: Pezza-

I'm not into threesomes or bestiality thanks ;)

Perrie just sent him a line of jumbled emoji's ranging from laughing to crying faces and one of a dragon with fire

From: Pezza

Dragons are hot though... 

-

When he got home that night, Perrie met him at the door and with the help of Jade they dragged him up the stairs, the sound of music and people talking to each other hitting his ears

"Louis' here" Perrie said to Harry as Jade opened his wardrobe and hummed looking through all his clothes while Perrie grabbed his hair gel and pulled his hair back from his face and ran her fingers through it.

"He's here?" Harry asked watching Jade throw his white shirt and black skinny jeans onto the bed, Perrie pulled his T-shirt off him and thrust the shirt in his face. Harry put it on feeling nerves fleeting through him and did his buttons up. Jade hit his hands away so three buttons were still undone and handed his jeans over

"You can see your swallows and he was pretty much drooling at them the other day" She said, She hurried over to his shoes as Harry pulled off his dirty ripped jeans and pulled on his smart ones.

"Perfect" Perrie said as Jade threw his glittery boots at Harry. He put them on and finally took in the two girls in front of him

"You both look beautiful" He smiled, they grinned and pulled him out of the door. They all took a deep breath at the top of the stairs and both girls put an arm through his. The party wasn't overflowing with people yet but there were a good few. Harry let the girls pull him through to the kitchen where they released his arms.

"So how did that threesome go by the way?" Perrie asked as she poured them all drinks. Zayn who was leant against the counter beside them talking to Liam and the blonde boy, Niall, spat his drink out and turned to look at them in disbelief

"You what?" He asked

"Harry had a threesome?" Zayn asked amazed, Harry rocked back and forth on his feet and bit his lip at the expression on Zayns face, Liam and Niall were looking between them all slightly confused

"No, Zayn, keep to your own conversations" Perrie said flicking his head. Harry grinned as Zayn pouted.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Niall said, Harry looked at him and bit his lip

"Hi" He grinned

"Yeah, i totally get it" He nodded. Harry frowned slightly getting confused and accepting the drink Perrie put in his hand. He took a gulp and hummed

"Get what?" Harry asked

"What Lou-" He cut off as Louis himself threw an arm around Niall and grinned around at them all, Harry was curious to what Niall was going to say but found his eyes drifting to Louis as he took another gulp of beer. He'd need it to not embarrass himself in front of Louis again.

"What's the craic then?" Louis asked

"They were discussing Harrys threesome" Niall hummed taking a gulp of beer, Louis' eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open

"I did not have a threesome, I backed out when my lecturer started talking about STD's and the dragon breathed fire" Harry said grinning at Perrie as the others looked utterly confused

"How much has he had to drink?" Louis whispered loudly, Perrie snorted and chucked Louis her phone which showed the snapchat Harry had drawn of his lecturer and a dragon which he'd captioned 'Did it like you said ;)’

"It's a good picture" Niall hummed, Louis nodded as he drank some drink

"Yeah, Haz here must be very skilled with his fingers" Jade nodded smirking as Louis snorted a load of beer and excused himself from the small circle.

"Great, i'm going to have him rattling on about that now." Niall muttered rolling his eyes as he walked out of the circle to follow Louis. Harry just looked at his fingers and wiggled them in front of his face until Zayn pushed his hand and his hand slapped his face.

-

The party was of course a success; Zayn's parties were known to be. Harry found himself lying on the sofa watching Louis on the other shifting uncomfortably next to a making out couple. Zayn was in the garden with some dog he’d stole from down the road. Harry assumed the owner was actually at the party too, while Perrie had upended the plant pot so soil was covering the floor and was in the kitchen with it on her head. Harry looked about to see if Jade had gone to bed and saw her half way up the stairs passed out.

Niall was fleeting around from group to group looking extremely natural in the party scene like he'd been to many but he was starting to sway a little and Harry couldn’t see him going for much longer. Harry looked around and saw a bowl of grapes on the table, he'd no idea who'd been touching his fruit but he was just nicely tipsy and couldn't find it in him to care. He started throwing them at Louis. After a good half a bowl, one finally bounced off of Louis' forehead and he slowly turned to look at Harry.

He was in front of Harry in a matter of seconds and Harry giggled as he imagined Louis apperating over to him.

"Do you want to share my sofa?" Harry asked

"I'd rather share your bed" Louis replied "But a sofa will do" It took Harry longer than he'd care to admit to process Louis' words before blushing and rolling further into the back of the sofa and trying to sit up

"Louis" He whispered, "I'm stuck again"

"No, you're being lazy" Louis replied but still helped Harry to sit up. Harry moved to sit normally on the sofa as Louis dropped down, exceedingly close to Harry given that he had the other half of the sofa too, not that Harry was complaining.

"sometimes i wonder what it'd be like to fly and be a penguin" Harry said closing his eyes and dropping his head onto Louis' shoulder

"Penguins can't fly" Louis blinked dropping his head on top of Harrys but Harry turned to look at Louis quickly making their noses press together

"Oh yeah I know, but I’d defy all laws of biology or gravity or whatever and fly anyways" Harry said his eyes crossing as he tried to look at Louis from so close

"Huh, you've always got to be different haven't you" Louis chuckled, his eyes drooping slightly. Harry hummed and nodded, making their noses brush together.

"Stop Eskimo kissing me" Louis muttered "If you're gunna kiss me, do it proper" and suddenly, like he'd been doused in water, Harry was completely sober and blinking at Louis whos eyes seemed fixed on his even at the close distance. With a moment of hesitance Harry tilted his head testing whether Louis was serious or not.

He was answered with Louis' lips meeting his half way and a bubble seemed to fill him, making him feel lighter than air as he gripped his hand onto Louis' waist and drove his lips in needier. Louis shifted, lips still slick against Harrys moving in sync as he straddled Harry on the sofa and gripped his hands into Harrys hair.

"You are gay then?” Louis muttered against his lips

“Duh” Harry replied driving his lips into Louis’ giving the other couple a run on the best making out couple. Harry decided they were a much hotter making out couple and he wouldn’t mind being stuck in a time loop like this for the rest of his life. The music droned on in the background and with the mixture of alcohol, Harry felt rather dazed beneath Louis.

Their lips parted but Louis kept the contact trailing his lips over Harrys face and down past his ear, prickles following the line, running through his veins. It felt like he was on a rather nice high, like Louis was his drug and he relaxed back into the sofa.

"You should go to sleep" Louis whispered kissing down Harrys neck

"I'll have to call Niall" Harry hummed sleepily. Louis tensed on him and Harry opened his eyes slightly to see Louis looking completely confused

"Why?" He asked slowly

"Need him to send you to help me, i'm stuck under something" Harry muttered, Louis seemed to let out a breath before letting out a disbelieving noise.

"That was awful,” He muttered, kissing lightly along Harrys jaw before nuzzling at Harrys ear "Niall's passed out in the fireplace anyway" Louis hummed

"Were you going with him?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Louis nodded, Harry opened his eyes and tried to keep them open even though sleep was calling him. He grabbed Louis' thighs and stood up, Louis gasped and gripped Harrys shoulders and wrapped his legs around Harrys waist.

"What?" He asked slowly

"You can share my bed and wake Niall in the morning" Harry replied, Louis didn't reply but instead dropped his head onto Harrys shoulder. Harry took it as consent and he slowly walked up the stairs and stopped half way to wake up jade knowing she had work in the morning and the stairs would be uncomfortable.

"wha-" She muttered incoherently

"Go to bed, yeah?" Harry said, She got up sleepily and Harry felt Louis watch as he helped Jade go to her room and close her door behind her. Harry continued into his room where Munchkin was lying on his bed.

Louis dropped his legs and rubbed his eyes sleepily as Harry pulled off his shoes while sitting on the bed, Munchkin jumped off looking disgruntled and sent Harry evils as he walked over to harrys throw on the floor and lay on that instead. Louis followed Harry, pulling off his vans and Harry sent him a sleepy smile.

Harry stripped to his boxers and turned around to see Louis struggling to do the same, lying back on Harry’s bed and trying to get his jeans off his ankle.

After watching on amused for a good minute, Harry decided he’d help and pulled Louis’ jeans off. Louis grinned and threw his arms back onto the bed so he was taking it all up and Harry pouted at him.

“Turn off the light” Louis muttered closing his eyes and grinning. Quite frankly Louis looked so amazing spread out on his bed, Harry had half a mind to stand and admire him. But, deciding that would be weird, he walked over to the light and turned it off. It became pitch black immediately and Harry ended up tripping over something and smacking down hard onto the floor.

“Oh my god” Louis laughed, “Come here you big lump”

Thinking that that sounded like a good idea, Harry heaved himself off the floor and continued over to his bed. Squinting in the darkness, he could see the silhouette of Louis still spread out on his bed so Harry decided to just crawl over him and get him too move. He kneeled onto the bed and Louis didn’t move but Harry could feel his eyes on him. He crawled up Louis’ body until he was pretty much covering Louis and sat down on Louis’ thighs.

“You going to move?” He asked. Louis scoffed and His hands landed on Harrys hips, soft and burning. He moved them up slowly and Harry felt his heart start to race slightly.

“Why would I? Out of all the positions I’ve seen you in, this is my favourite so far” Louis said, his voice sounded raspy and it settled within Harry making him shiver as Louis’ hands drove over his chest and to his shoulders.

“Is it” Harry said his eyes finally seemed to have adjusted to the light. Louis’ hands cupped his neck and he grinned

“Most definitely” He nodded pulling Harrys neck down towards his face and Harry allowed himself to be pulled until his face was level with Louis. As if teasing him Louis’ lips brushed against his lightly but that was all, and the way his hands cupped Harrys neck made it near impossible to close the distance between them however much he wanted too.

“You’re a tease” Harry whispered, lips brushing Louis’ as he spoke. He was answered with a smirk before Louis pulled him closer pressing their lips together once more. Not only did Harry’s breath leave, but his butterfly tattoo was joined with a hell of a lot more inside his stomach,

Together their lips moved quickly and easily, like they’d been kissing all their lives. It was different from other people he’d kissed before, like there was more chemistry between them. He didn’t doubt it really.

They slowed down and Harry drew back slightly catching his breath as Louis’ hands dropped back down to Harrys hips.

Harry was about to lean down again and capture Louis’ lips but Louis yawned and ran his hand over his face looking so cute Harry wanted to take a photo. Quite suddenly, like he’d been hit over the head Harry remember exactly how tired he was too and instead, he rolled off of Louis, ignoring the mutter of disappointment from Louis before settling down onto the bed.

Louis rolled into him and wrapped his arms around Harrys middle and Harry sighed sleepily and happily as Louis hummed into his hair.

“Your hands are so big” Louis muttered and he lay his hand against Harrys, his fingers much shorter and daintier than Harrys “bet they’d feel good” Harry stared at Louis as he laced their fingers and he felt Louis sigh against him “Came so hard last night imagining them” Harry froze in shock before Louis seemed to fall asleep.

And fuck him, because Harry sure as hell couldn’t fall asleep after hearing that.

-

When Harry had woken up the next day, Louis had gone with Niall and there had been no sign he’d even been there except for the lack of one of his jumpers from his wardrobe and the lingering smell of Louis on his bed. The week had passed rather slowly in Harrys opinion and he’d not heard from Louis which made him wonder if he’d dreamt the whole night.

Friday came along with a seemingly endless shift at the gym in which the smoothie machine exploded over him resulting in him smelling like a rather large strawberry. When Jade arrived, much to Harrys confusion, she kept sniffing him which earnt a few odd looks off of customers.

Perrie arrived next, which reminded Harry they were all going to go work out, well have fun and watch the hot guys work out in the girls case – Harry quite liked that idea too.

The girls had it in their mind that if they came early enough Harry would give them a free smoothie which he refused, but Liam not five minutes later handed them each one.

“Don’t undermine me Liam, I do not want our children to think they can get anything they want” Harry said hitting Liam around the head with a banana which he swatted away.

“Don’t be stupid, Harold” Liam said as he cleaned the machine “Our children would be far prettier than them, and much better mannered”

“Hey” Perrie pouted, some smoothie dripping down her forehead. Harry grinned and chucked her a napkin as he wiped down the surface getting ready for the end of the shift before they went to work out. He took a bit of banana as he watched the door of the gym open and Louis walk in with Niall. He squeezed the banana and it squelched falling out of the skin and onto the floor.

There was a moment when he caught Louis’ eye but he hurried into the changing rooms quickly

“There’s way too much sexual tension between you two, just like, fuck already” Jade said

“We snogged at the party” Harry muttered. Liam sent the fruit bowl to the floor, Jades jaw dropped and Perrie snorted smoothie from her nose.

“And we’re only hearing of this now?” She asked, her voice muffled by the napkin as she tried to wipe her face clean.

“he’d just left, no note, no nothing the next morning and I don’t know what to do, I mean he pretty much ignored me”

“Flaunt off those muscles of yours in your work out. Swish your hips, show him how flexible you are. Make him want to ravish you” Zayns voice chimed in and Harry spun to the counter looking over Liams head as he collected all the fallen fruits

“When did you get here?” Harry asked

“When Perries nose became a smoothie machine” He replied. Harry decided his suggestion might be worth doing. He moved to clean out the smoothie machine but ended up standing on the banana and slipped across the floor before falling over Liams back and landing with a crash on the floor with the fruit Liam had just picked up.

-

It was quite an atmosphere when the five of them walked into the gym. For one, Zayn and Liam were having a rather loud discussion about the new and old Spiderman movies. Jade was in the most ridiculous work out outfit with Minnie mouse on it and Perrie was riding Harrys back playing with his hair and they caused a few people to stop and stare.

“Stop and Stare” Harry sang under his breath “I think I’m moving but I go nowhere”

“Hazza, he’s by the treadmill, lets go there” Perrie said in his ear. Harry walked over to it, Perrie still on his back and he grinned at her as he stepped on it

“You on tight?” He asked

“Ey ey captain” Perrie nodded and Harry started the machine and began walking on it. Perrie giving him updates in his ear so he wasn’t constantly staring over at Louis. He increased the speed and started to jog with Perrie still on his back

“Run forest, run” Perrie laughed playing around with the machine. Harry watched as gossip girl started playing on the screen and he and Perrie let out a simultaneous ‘Ooooh’

“That’s pretty dangerous, Haz” Liam said leaning on the front of the treadmill, Harry stuck his tongue out at him as Perrie pulled his hair into a bun and tied it up. Harry went cross-eyed as he tried to look up

“Awh, it looks better than mine” Perrie whined

“Because I’m sexier than you” Harry grinned. Perrie scoffed and pinched his cheeks like he was a baby making him whine in discomfort.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to do some boxing with me?” Liam asked. Harry grinned and nodded, the boxing bags to his left so near to Louis still who hadn’t looked up from where he was doing push ups.

“Okay” He nodded slowing down the machine as Perrie jumped off of his back and skipped off to where Jade was on a blow up ball simply staring at the guys on the rowing machines.

“How does my hair look?” Harry asked doing a spin to Liam and getting a woft of strawberries, by Liams cough, so did he.

“It looks okay, here” he held out boxing gloves and Harry slipped them on while Liam did them up for him. He sent a sideways look to Louis who was now on the treadmill. Harry sighed and turned to Liam who was holding up the things Harry was to punch.

“why is he ignoring me?” He asked and sent a couple of easy punches to get warmed up. Liam looked over at Louis and back quickly

“He’s looking over. I don’t know, maybe he’s worried because you’d both been drinking?” Liam asked. Harry sent a couple or harder punches and frowned.

“Maybe, or maybe he woke up and realised he regretted it all-“ He punched the thing so hard it pushed Liam back slightly and he flinched.

“You don’t know that” Liam replied “maybe you should hit the bag, for safety”

Harry shrugged and walked over to the bag as Liam got his own gloves on. They stood side by side and Harry turned to Liam

“Maybe he realised I was too weird, I probably spoke in my sleep. What if sleeping me drove him away?” He asked. Liam rolled his eyes and started to punch his bag.

“you don’t do full on conversations, you talk about baby raccoons and fruit-“

“what if he’s scared of raccoons or allergic to fruit-“

“jesus” Liam groaned and looked over to where Zayn was sat on the rowing machine doing nothing but people watching “Zayn, when it’s your turn?”

“In ten minutes, you carry on” Zayn smirked leaning back, Liam turned back to Harry who pouted and turned to his punch bag. He started to hit it and Liam hit his.

“Liam” Harry said after a minute. Liam sighed and turned to him

“What?”

“What if I was drooling?” He asked. Liam groaned and hit his bag harder and obviously trying to ignore Harry. “Or what if I had morning wood and-“

“Jesus!” Liam squealed looking at Harrry before his bag came back and smacked his side throwing him to the floor. Harry giggled as Liam scuttled up off the floor and sent him a disconcerting look.

“Go ask the girls about all that kind of stuff and come find me when you’re up for lifting weights”

-

When Harry located the girls, they were in the furthest corner with the big blow up balls. Harry sat down with them and they grinned at him.

“Well, he’s been looking here and there” Perrie said “not as much as we’d like though”

“Lets just call today a failure, I’ve already scarred Liam and I smell like mixed fruit” He sighed lying back against the floor.

“You just need to get hot and sweaty” jade told him, “take your top off and get proper involved into the sports, honestly, its hot when the guys get really into it” They both sighed and looked over to a guy in the corner, Harry looked over too and had to admit, he was fit but he had nothing on Louis in his opinion.

“See you in a bit then” Harry sighed getting up. Perrie smacked him on the bum as he walked away and they both giggled as the guy looked over at them. Harry walked over to where Zayn was still sat.

“Zayn” Harry shouted, a lot of people turned to look at him and he scoffed “You can’t all be called Zayn” He said and they looked away one by one, only Louis continued to watch him holding the stopwatch for Niall as he did some squats. Zayn walked over to him and Harry grinned “Want to do running?”

Zayn shrugged and they walked over to the running machines. They found two beside each other and Harry set his up high and started to run.

“I hope it doesn’t throw me off” Harry grinned looking at Zayn who had his on a gentle jog. Zayn laughed and rolled his eyes

“You and I both know something will happen during this time.”

-

He was right, of course. It happened not half an hour after the words were spoken when Harry had had enough running and instead decided weights were a better option. He was quite sweaty by now and was aware of Louis watching him from his place helping Niall with some knee exercises.

Harry pulled the weights up and above his head before going back to just pulling them to his chest, eyes flicking to Louis occasionally, he was leaning on the wall beside Niall staring over at Harry. Harry smirked and looked down as Liam walked over with a weight ball pulling it up and down

“want to bench press before we call it a day?” He asked

“sure” Harry huffed putting the weight down and wiping his forehead. Perrie came over to him and grimaced. Harry grinned and opened his arms to hug her and she took a step back.

“Not until you have a shower babe” She chuckled “He’s not taken his eyes off you for the last twenty minutes” She winked

“I’m aware” Harry smirked “recon he’d let me keep him if I went over there and threw him over my shoulder?”

“I don’t think he’d have an objection” she winked. Harry grinned and followed Liam over to the other weights and they attached weights to the bars.

“I’ve never used these before” Harry said

“They’re much like normal weights but you lie on your back and push them up” Liam said lying on the bench, Harry followed suit beneath the weights and followed what Liam was doing. It seemed easy enough. Lift and place back into the holder.

He formed a routine with Liam and decided he was quite good at it. It was a slight strain on his muscles but it was a pleasant burn.

He looked over at Louis and saw him chatting to Zayn and the girls, he frowned wondering what they could be talking about and in his distracted state his fingers slipped on the bar and with a loud yelp from him the handlebars came crashing down onto his chest heavily, cutting off his breathing.

“Haz?” Liam gasped putting the weights down as Harrys eyes welled up and he tried and failed to push the bar up, the sudden impact taking his strength away. Liam looked to be shaking as he tried to get it off of Harry and Harry was shaking too as people hurried over too him.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get air into his lungs and his brain was starting to feel clouded, blackness taking over. He was going to die in front of everyone, in front of Louis and he’d never get to keep him like he wanted.

 

There was a stabbing in his chest, well there was a few hundred kg’s on his chest. He could make out a few blurs around him, but his hearing, it felt like he was under water. The lack of air in his lungs doubling this thought and he could feel himself slipping when the weight was lifted off of him.

He still couldn’t breath though, his body was shaking uncontrollably and he just couldn’t summon the strength to breath in. But, then air was filling his lungs and he wasn’t quite sure how. Only slightly was he aware of a body hovering over his and there could have been pressure on his lips but his whole body felt limp and numb.

The more air that filled his lungs the more he could make out, and well, He had been right, there was someone leant over him, lips on his air being blown into his lungs. And it was Louis too. When Louis pulled back Harry stared up at him, managing to take a raspy breath. His ribs ached and he was pretty sure he’d crushed his chest. But Louis was looking down at him with this look and he couldn’t really focus on the pain.

“Fuck Harry” Louis said, he was pale and Harry could feel him shaking where one of his hands was pressed on his arm. Sirens sounded in the distance and Harry looked about to see Liam, Zayn, Niall, Perrie and Jade looking at him beyond Louis looking just as pale, all gripping onto each other “Don’t do that to me” Louis muttered, cupping Harrys cheek and running his thumb below Harrys eye that Harry realised was pretty damp.

There was a lot of noise and before Harry knew what was happening Louis was being moved out of the way and a lot of people in green were surrounding him. It was quite a scary experience. They were all asking things to him but all he wanted to do was find his friends and not have to deal with the pain or the strangers.

He was moved onto a stretcher and he groaned as his rib shot pain through his body and he squeezed his eyes closed.

He felt a hand slip into his and opened his eyes to see Perrie walking along beside him looking worried but glad at the same time. He squeezed her hand and she pushed some hair from his face

“It hurts more than the time I fell naked into the ants nest” He muttered and she gave a teary laugh.

“Does anyone else smell strawberries?” Asked one of the paramedics and if Harry could have, he would have laughed.

-

Somehow everyone wormed their way into the ambulance with him, Apparently Perrie and Niall were his cousins, Niall had used the worst attempt at an English accent. Jade and Liam were his siblings. Zayn was his step brother and somehow Louis had been his fiancé.

He wasn’t sure anyone believed them, but the ambulance had been crowded, yet it had taken Harrys mind off the pain and given him the excuse to hold Louis’ hand ‘he is your fiancé after all’ Perrie had said when everyone’s shock had worn off.

He was sat in one of the beds in a ward. It smelt weird and no one had bought him grapes. His chest had been x-rayed but nothing was broken, just severe bruising. Everyone had to wait at the reception while Harry was prescribed some pain reliving drugs and waiting on his blood tests, which were taking forever. He was bored out of his mind and there was someone snoring extremely loudly in the bed next to his.

“Right, Mr Styles you’re okay to leave, take it easy for a while, I’d suggest no heavy lifting for a few weeks at least and do be careful” The doctor said. Harry nodded and the doctor came up to him with a wheel chair “Ease into this, take it easy”

So he did, with a few winces and groans. The doctor then wheeled him out of the ward and away from the annoying snoring guy and into the reception where the group jumped up and hurried over to him.

“Take care mr Styles” The doctor said

“Bye, thanks” Harry said before the doctor smiled and walked away, he turned back to the others and smiled “So, who’s going to run and drift this thing with me?” Harry grinned

“Don’t be mental” Zayn said walking over to take the chair “You’ve got bruised ribs and-“ They passed the reception and walked out the door. When they closed Zayn angled it down the hill and grinned “Geronimo!” He called and pushed the wheelchair down the ramp jumping onto it as they rolled down. Perrie ran beside it laughing along with Zayn and Harry grinned widely because laughing hurt like a bitch.

“They see me rollin’” Harry said hearing the others running behind him “So how are we getting home?” Harry asked suddenly

“We’ll be getting the bus” Jade said jumping beside him

“I do like the bus” Harry nodded. Zayn stopped the wheelchair and pointed up at a sign that said ‘no hospital wheelchairs beyond this point’ So Harry stood up carefully wincing slightly and groaned

“You won’t be allowed on the bus topless” Louis said

“I have before, s’nothing new” Harry shrugged but regretted it with a shooting pain “ow, moving hurts”

“I like to move it move it” Perrie sang while skipping around him. Harry watched her with a pout.

“Does skipping envy exist? Because I have it, is that wrong?”

“Everything about you is wrong” Zayn pointed out. Harry turned slowly to Zayn and gave him a blank stare.

“Love you too” Harry sneered feeling Louis link his arm through Harrys and direct him to the bus stop. Harry really didn’t mind the pain if it meant Louis was by his side.

-

Harry was forced to stay huddled in his bed with his fluffy blanket for the next week so there was no way he could possibly hurt himself. It didn’t work; he got a paper cut from his book. Trapped his foot in the door when he used the bathroom and Munchkin very rudely scratched his leg, but all in all he was doing okay.

Louis had popped around a couple of times, he and Niall ran the volunteering from their house and were both at uni around that. Louis took English while Niall took music. They fit in well with the group in all honesty and the Monday after the accident, they along with Liam joined the four on the usual take out night and they all ended up squeezed into Harrys room.

“Perrie you’re sitting on my foot” Zayn groaned

“Oh thank god, I was worried it was some weird sex toy of Harrys” Perrie replied and Harry kicked out at her upsetting her pizza onto her lap. She scowled at Harry and with her tomato covered hand wiped it on his face

“No” He whined pushing her hand away. He’d played up his sick card into tonight being his movie pick, so they were all sat about watching Love actually and Harry felt like it was possibly the best movie and take out yet, because although Louis was on the opposite side of the bed, he’d been playing footsie with him all night.

“So, Harry has sex toys?” Louis asked

“No” Harry whined burying his face in his hands

“You sure bought enough lube to raise suspicion” Louis continued. Harry groaned louder his cheeks going redder and he pulled his blanket over his head as everyone laughed loudly.

“Hazza is too innocent” Jade said patting his knee. Everyone scoffed and Harry giggled.

“Innocent my arse” Louis said poking Harrys leg with his foot

“My innocence very much likes your arse” Harry said peeking through the blanket over to Louis who looked pleased with Harrys response. Everyone laughed and ‘eww’ed’

“Nice to know it’s appreciated” Louis replied smirking over at Harry.

“How come you’re all on the bed and Niall and I have to sit on the floor?” Liam pouted resting his chin on the mattress looking about at them all.

“Feel free to join” Harry shrugged. Then the bed was completely full with seven bodies crowded together, the pizza between them and it squeaked dangerously.

“It’s going to break” Zayn said with a frown

“It won’t brea-” Harry replied. It broke half way through his sentence with a loud creak and a thump and they all bounced slightly as it hit the floor “Huh, I guess beds weren’t made for orgys”

-

By Wednesday Harry was bored beyond compare. He’d read all his books, written two songs, made twenty bandanas and learnt how to knit and managed to knit a sock, only one though, he ran out of wool.

Jade was at work, Zayn was for once in a lecture and Perrie was having a girls day out with her friends Jesy and Leigh-Anne. Harry really was bored.

After deliberating for a good half an hour he got an idea and once it had come to him, it wouldn’t leave. So he had no choice but to bake a cake and some cupcakes, and he didn’t stop cooking until the sides were covered in different cakes, biscuits and dinner which was ready when Jade walked through the door at half five.

She sniffed the air and walked into the kitchen excitedly

“I’ve missed your cooking, gimme” She said and Harry handed her a plate of food as Zayn too walked into the house. Harry dished his out and gave it to him as he stepped into the kitchen and he put his own in a dish and sat at the coffee table with the others on the floor as Jade turned on a game show.

“So, Louis came in asking about you today” Jade winked “Are you going to pull a move on him again? I mean there’s only so much footsie I can stand watching”

“Well, I was thinking I’d call him around and give him some cakes, yeah?” Harry said watching the others nod while eating their food “And ask him on a date.”

“You should” Zayn nodded. Harry grinned and dug into his food working out the plan in his head.

“Just don’t get stuck in his hole yeah” Jade winked and both Zayn and he choked on their chicken.

“What was Louis doing in a Disney shop anyway?” Zayn asked and they all looked at each other before shrugging and continuing to eat their food.

-

Nothing he could think of sounded natural, it was Thursday morning and he was desperately thinking of a way he could get stuck somewhere which would be a normal – or not so normal given his previous failures – way for him to have gotten stuck somewhere.

Deciding to bite the bullet and just go for it he dialled Nialls number, which was like usual answered straight away

“Just ask him, Lou- hello?” Niall asked

“It’s Harry” Harry said, brain searching as quick as lightening

“You at home?” Niall continued

“Yeah?” Harry replied

“Lou’s on his way” Niall chuckled and put the phone down and Harry blinked at how easy that was. He was expecting at least to come up with a reason. He instead began to pace in front of his door waiting for Louis to arrive and a minute later, Louis was pulling into his drive.

He walked up the front path and Harry stood still watching the door. Louis opened it and walked in before catching Harrys eye and freezing. The door swung to a shut behind him. Louis looked around looking confused

“Thought you were stuck?” Louis asked

“Uh, no” Harry replied scuffing his foot on the floor

“That’s a first” Louis said trying not to smile, Harry caught it and grinned

“It is rather, I kind of just wanted to ask you something and give you something” Harry said walking towards the kitchen where the tin of iced cupcakes were. He handed it to Louis who opened the tin and smiled

“That’s just a thanks for like getting me out of stupid situations and also for like saving my life and all that” Harry said scratching the back of his neck out of habit, being an awkward shit and all.

“Are they vanilla?” Louis asked

“Yeah” Harry replied watching Louis’ grin grow wider, Harrys stomach twisted dangerously at the sight

“My favourite”

“Good, great, uh I was also, uh wondering if you’d maybe want to join me on like a date sometime?” He asked flushing awfully. Louis’ grin grew wider and he nodded

“I’d like that” Louis nodded and he dipped his finger into the icing and licked it, Harry kind of really wanted to lick his finger too, but he tried to ignore that thought.

“So, uh, are you free on Saturday?” Harry asked

“Yup, fuck this is good” Louis said licking more icing off his finger and Harry bit his lip

“Thanks” Harry flushed. Louis smiled at him before grabbing a pen off the counter and walking over to a stack of post-it notes. Harry watched him write his number down before he walked over to Harry

“Pick me up at six” He replied and Harry nodded not sure he’d be able to talk properly. Louis then leant up, kissed Harrys cheek before walking out of the kitchen and Harry suddenly remembered he had legs and he followed him through into the hall.

He watched Louis leave before walking into the living room and collapsing onto the sofa, except he missed and ended up lying starfished on the floor smiling up at the ceiling like an idiot.

-

It hadn’t been an hour when Perrie came home and found him on the floor. She guessed immediately what had happened, what with Harrys giddy smile and she sat next to him stroking his hair

“You grew some balls” she grinned

“Saturday at six, should I take him to Prezzo’s?” He asked feeling a little worried that he wouldn’t like what Harry was going to do.

“Yeah, then bring him home and have your way with him” Perrie winked. Harry flushed and pushed her shoulder. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him tightly “I’m proud of you Hazza”

“Thanks” He smiled

“Oh, Hug fest” Jade squealed from the door and a second later she rolled over the sofa and landed on top of them both and hugged them both tightly.

-

Saturday came by faster than Harry could imagine. He’d saved Louis’ number in his phone surrounded by his favourite emojis and he sat on his bed staring at the contact, dressed up in his best outfit while Perrie ran her fingers through his hair.

“They say not to kiss on the first date, but we’ve kissed before, so does that still count?” Harry asked her

“I’d say don’t play by rules, just try not to get run over or fall down something and see what happens yeah?” She replied before getting up off the bed and walking around him clapping her hands

“Perfect!” She grinned “now, go sweep him off his feet”

-

when Harry arrived at Louis’ he saw Niall looking out of the curtain before ducking out of view and he smiled while trying to breath out his nerves. It wasn’t working so well but he still walked up to the door and knocked.

It was opened not a second later by Niall who engulfed him in a bouncy hug as he pulled him into the hallway.

“Louis make your dramatic entrance down the stairs now” Niall called out. Louis walked out of a room to the left and rolled his eyes.

“We don’t even have stairs, Niall” He said before catching Harrys eye. He looked amazing in Harrys opinion in a dark blue shirt and skinny jeans.

“Bring him back by ten and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Niall said smacking both of their bums as he pushed them out of the door. Harry started and turned to Louis on the doorstep as the door closed.

“I was joking about the curfew” Niall called through the letterbox. Louis smiled at Harry and his stomach lurched. He lead the way to his car and opened the door for Louis who got in. Harry hurried around the front bonnet and nearly decapitated himself with his wing mirror but managed to get into the car without any harm.

“You look wow” Harry said looking at Louis before blushing realising he sounded a little like a caveman. Louis laughed and Harry turned to face the front and started the car.

“You too,” Louis replied, laughter still evident in his voice as Harry pulled onto the road. “Is it safe to be in a car with you? You won’t drive it off a cliff?”

“There aren’t even any cliffs around here” Harry pouted looking at Louis sideways

“Don’t say that too loud, they might hear you and suddenly appear, it’s just your luck” Louis chuckled.

“I wouldn’t actually be surprised” Harry smiled “I’m more accident prone when the car is stationary” He replied, “I’ve been run over by a parked car before”

“How does that even work?” Louis laughed

“It was icy, and I slipped and rolled over the hood of a car” Harry chuckled remembering the day, Zayn had been with him and had to sit down on a snowy verge because he was laughing so hard and they’d both gone home with wet backs.

“Only you” Louis chuckled “Where are we even going? Don’t say anywhere dangerous”

“Paintballing” Harry said trying to be as serious as possible looking at Louis who raised his eyebrow not buying it at all. Harry grinned and shook his head before driving into a car park and pulling into a space.

“We here?” Louis asked looking about to see what they could be doing.

“Indeed” Harry nodded and he got out of the car and around to open Louis’ but Louis had already got out of the car.

“hey, I was going to be a gentleman” Harry pouted

“You’d probably have knocked yourself out on the door babe” Louis winked. He stepped over to Harry and linked their arms together and Harry smiled and locked his car.

They walked towards the restaurant and Louis grinned and squeezed Harrys arm.

“I love Italian” He said and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, a few nerves seemed to fly away too and as they walked in, Harry seemed to suddenly hit himself with the realisation he was well and truly on a date with Louis. It should have probably hit him at Nialls house really.

A waitress took them over to a table and they sat down for their date.

-

When they returned to Louis’ place, the lights were all out and a car was missing from the drive.

“He said he was in all night!” Louis groaned, “He told me to leave my keys”

“looks like the tables are turned and you’re the one locked out for once” Harry winked. Louis pushed his hand into Harrys face and pushed him away with a sigh.

“Yet I won’t be getting stuck in any cat flaps any time soon” Louis retorted.

“Well, you can come back to mine if you want to, unless you want to text Niall” Harry said, Louis looked down at his phone and then back at Harry.

“Yours sounds good” Louis smiled a coy smile. Harry chuckled before starting his engine and continuing to his place. He parked his car in the garage and jumped out of the car. And met a smirking Louis around the other side.

“Louis” Harry whined. Louis smirked and pulled Harry into him, his lips brushing against Harrys who’s breath left and he moved to kiss Louis properly but Louis pulled back with a smirk. Harry blinked in shock before making a displeased noise. “Not fair.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Louis chuckled and moved to the door. Harry raised his eyebrow before running at Louis who’s eyebrows shot up and he ran around the garage and into the back garden, Harry hot on his heels.

“Louis, you’re such a tease.” Harry grinned running after Louis who continued laughing before he came to a stop before the finished pond and turned to Harry who lined up against Louis, his hands on Louis’ waist looking down at him.

“fine, fine.” Louis gave a great fake sigh before moving onto his tiptoes and Harry met him half way to press their lips together. They closed their eyes and Harry pressed in closer to Louis who gasped and broke the kiss.

“Harry” Louis squeaked with the hint of laughter and before either of them could stop it, they were both plunging into the cold water of the pond.

-

They walked into the house still soaked and Perrie looked over the back of the sofa, her eyebrow rising when she saw Louis with him.

“Nialls locked me out” Louis smiled

“How thoughtful of him, I’ll wear earphones tonight” she winked. Harry chucked one of the oranges from the bowl by the door at her and she squealed. Harry smiled in satisfaction as he took Louis’ hand and took them up the stairs towards his room.

Once they were out of their wet clothes and settled in Harrys bed with a film playing, Louis turned to him and smiled.

“You know, I’m glad you’re so clumsy” he said quietly

“why?” Harry asked, it was a bit of a curse really.

“Because without you being clumsy we wouldn’t have met like we did, and I’ve quite liked how unexpected each visit would be” He chuckled “my favourite will always be the cat-flap”

“Why?” Harry asked again stroking Louis’ arm with his hand as they faced each other.

“Well, it was quite a shock to see a half naked guy stuck in the door, plus it looked like a compromising position, quite enjoyed the view when I realised you were fit” Louis chuckled. Harry flushed slightly and grinned.

He leant in slowly and was met with Louis’ lips, Louis’ hands clasped to his neck driving the kiss roughly.

-

They’d been together for two years now, and to Harry they were the best two years of Harrys life. He’d arranged to meet Louis at Nialls as they were still working at the emergency help line and take him on a trip to the beach where he was going to propose. That was until he dropped the box behind the radiator, went to fetch it and got his arm stuck.

But now, he had another plan at stake and he pulled his phone from his pocket and while biting his lip, called the emergency number.

“So I walked in and there they were kissing, like – oh, sorry. Hi, how can I help?” Niall asked

“You’re still shit at this” Harry chuckled “And who was kissing?”

“Zayn and Liam!” Niall said with laughter in his voice. Harry almost dropped his phone and his jaw dropped. He made an odd noise in the back of his throat and heard Louis’ voice in the background calling out

“just tell the world why don’t you”

“Are you actually stuck or did you call for a chat?” Niall asked

“Oh, I’m actually stuck, got my arm right in it, I did” Harry grinned and his smile widened as Niall cackled.

“Right, I’ll send Lou then”

“Good good” Harry nodded

“Lover boys got his arm jammed right in it” Niall said and he heard Louis spit what he assumed was tea across the room “Ew, Lou that went all over me!”

“My arm is stuck behind the radiator” Harry said knowing Louis was close enough to her him by now. He heard Louis chuckle

“I’ll be a minute then, you’re retarded sometimes baby” Louis said before Harry heard him walk away.

”Hey” Harry whined. Niall cackled before hanging up.

Harry took a deep breath to control his nerves as he waited for Louis to arrive and sort out how he’d go about asking him. He hoped Louis would be okay with it, they were a strong couple, they loved each other. Naturally the next step would be to get engaged, but what if Louis wasn’t ready.

He didn’t have to worry anymore for the front door opened and the sound of Louis’ keys sounded making Harry look over his shoulder at the front door where Louis was watching him fondly.

“Stuck again?” He asked walking over “you know to just call me on my mobile babe”

“Felt like mixing it up, like old times” Harry smiled as Louis took his arm and shaking his head fondly.

“How’d you get your arm stuck here anyway?” He asked

“Dropped something” Harry grinned sheepishly. Louis kissed him on the forehead with a chuckle and pulled Harrys arm but it wouldn’t budge.

“Are you still holding onto it?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

“well let go, you’re hands too big” Louis said trying to look down behind the radiator.

“I can’t” Harry pouted, he needed to get it out and give it to Louis. Well, that is if Louis accepted.

“Fine, but this may ache a little” Louis said before tugging Harrys hand which hurt like fuck as he felt the wall and radiator squeezing his knuckles and wrist. He squeezed his eyes shut and frowned before his hand finally came free and he fell onto his arse.

He looked up at Louis whos eyes were now on Harrys hand, the small velvet box in his hand.

“Har-“ Louis began but Harry cut him off by scuttling from his bum and onto his knee instead.

“Two and a bit years ago we met in a similar situation” Harry said his heart thumping as he watched Louis who was still staring with his fists clenched. “Even though I’m ridiculous and get stuck a lot, you’re still always there, which I don’t get but you must have a reason and well, marry me you fool?” Harry asked.

“You’re ridiculous” Louis said in a choked voice before dropping down in front of Harry with tears in his eyes and wrapping his arms around Harry who lost his balance on one knee and they fell sideways into the coffee table. All the while Louis was laughing weakly into Harry’s neck. “Of course I will.”


End file.
